La noche del baile
by Cris.P.C
Summary: Carlisle y Esme se quedan solos en casa tras despedir a los chicos, que van a su enésimo baile de fin de curso. Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría y aquí está lo que se me ocurrió. ;) One-shot y song-fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis. :)


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este song-fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

**La noche del baile**

Carlisle y Esme despidieron a los chicos, que se dirigían a su enésimo baile de fin de curso. Jasper y Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, Edward y Bella, y Renesmee y Jacob iban todos en pareja.

Habían pasado los años, y Renesmee, convertida en una joven que aparentaba diecisiete, como su padre biológico, Edward, se hacía pasar por su hermana, e iba al baile acompañada de Jacob, quien casándose con ella se había convertido en un miembro más de la familia.

Finalmente habían tenido que marcharse de Forks, pues debido a su condición de vampiros, semivampira y metamorfo, respectivamente, la gente habría encontrado extraño que pasaran los años sin causarles el menor efecto.

Ahora, en un nuevo lugar y una nueva casa que ella misma había diseñado, Esme se quedó parada viéndoles marchar, con cierto aire nostálgico y melancólico. Carlisle la abrazó por detrás, apoyando suavemente la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿En qué piensas, amor?—Le preguntó, mirando su expresión.

Esme sonrió ligeramente y se echó hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su marido y envolviendo con los suyos los fuertes y a la vez tan amorosos brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

—Pensaba en que me gustaría ir con ellos y ver cómo es un baile de instituto aquí. Nunca he visto ninguno.

Carlisle sonrió también—Yo tampoco. Pero creo que consiste básicamente en chicos y chicas vestidos de fiesta en un gimnasio decorado. Y creo que la peor parte es encontrar pareja.

Esme rio suavemente, como si no supiera ya todo eso. Deshizo suavemente el abrazo y se volvió para mirarle.

—Bueno, usted no tendría ningún problema con eso, Doctor Cullen.

—¿Ah, no, señora Cullen?

—Claro que no. Si fueras al instituto todas las chicas se pelearían por ir contigo al baile.

—¿Usted cree?

—Estoy segura.

—¿Y si la joven Esme fuera a ese instituto también se pelearía por ir al baile conmigo?—preguntó Carlisle, divertido.

Esme también sonrió.

—No, porque mientras ellas perdían el tiempo en pelearse yo ya te habría mandado una nota suplicándotelo hace tiempo.

Carlisle rio entre dientes.

—Eso habría sido innecesario, señorita Esme.

—¿Por qué, señor Carlisle?

—Porque yo ya te lo habría pedido antes, nada más saber la fecha del baile—. Ella esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien, la señorita Esme ya tiene su pareja y yo también— continuó Carlisle. Pero si ellos no pueden ir al baile...—Tomó la mano de Esme y la puso en su brazo. La condujo al salón, tomó el mando a distancia del equipo de música y lo encendió—...será el baile el que venga a ellos—. De inmediato comenzó a sonar su canción, "A Thousand Years, Part 2", y él se volvió hacia ella y le tendió la mano.

—¿Me concede este baile, señorita Esme?

—Encantada, señor Carlisle—respondió ella, radiante, tomando su mano izquierda a la vez que él le rodeaba la cintura con la derecha y ella apoyaba la mano en su hombro. Comenzaron a bailar suavemente, al ritmo de la canción. La preciosa introducción a piano acabó y comenzó la letra de la canción que prácticamente narraba su historia…

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew it I found a home for my_

_Heart beats fast_

Esme había comenzado a cantar, la primera parte de la canción parecía escrita especialmente para ella, recordó el día que conoció a Carlisle, cuando tenía dieciséis años, se quedó helada nada más verlo y al hablar con él y conocerlo supo que era el hombre ideal, el hombre de sus sueños…

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Esme se apretó contra Carlisle, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sin dejar de cantar. Él besó su cabello, aspirando su aroma. Ambos disfrutaban tanto de la cercanía...

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Esme recordó los diez amargos años que había pasado añorándolo y soñando con él, sin dejar de amarlo jamás… Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su marido mientras cantaba las últimas líneas de su parte, y Carlisle le sonrió antes de empezar a cantar la suya a su vez, la que parecía escrita para él…

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

Recordó cuando la conoció, una jovencita preciosa y encantadora, tan alegre y vivaz… Recordó cuando la encontró diez años después, al borde de la muerte en aquella morgue, cómo no pudo dejarla morir allí, simplemente no pudo… recordó cómo se la llevó a casa tras convertirla y cómo ella le robó el corazón para siempre… La muchacha de dieciséis años que conoció una vez se había transformado en la mujer perfecta para él…

Ambos sonrieron a la vez antes de empezar a cantar a dúo, bailando al ritmo de la canción…

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Los dos habían esperado tanto tiempo para encontrarse…

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Y allí estaban ahora, casados y con una maravillosa familia… Habían superado tantas cosas juntos… Recordaron los miedos, la marcha de Edward, la alegría a su regreso, la adhesión de cada uno de los miembros de su familia, el esfuerzo por proteger a su nuera Bella, la pelea con los neófitos, la preciosa boda de Edward y Bella, el nacimiento de su nieta Renesmee, el último encuentro con los Vulturis, la feliz unión de Renesmee con Jacob… Todo lo habían pasado juntos.

_One step closer_

Esme cantó sola otra vez, mirando a los ojos al que le había curado todas sus heridas, sanado su corazón y devuelto su vida, el que le había hecho la más feliz de la Tierra…

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Carlisle unió su voz a la de ella de nuevo, sin apartar los ojos de los de su esposa, su romántica empedernida que había llevado el amor a su corazón y la alegría a su existencia tras doscientos años de soledad, que le había hecho el más feliz de la Tierra…

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Cuando acabó la canción Esme se separó un poco para mirar a su marido.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecerte, mi ángel rubio?—susurró.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecerte a ti, mi diosa del amor con cabellos de caramelo?—Los dos rieron suavemente, con las frentes pegadas, mientras sus labios se acercaban hasta unirse en un dulce beso de enamorados. Jamás se pondrían de acuerdo sobre quién era el más hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera, de los dos.

—Te amo—dijeron a la vez, nada más separarse. Rieron otra vez—. "Y te amaré por mil años más..."—añadió Esme—...y mucho, mucho más—concluyó Carlisle, acercándose de nuevo a ella, que hizo lo propio, para acabar con la distancia con otro dulce beso.

La canción empezó de nuevo, y volvieron a bailar, disfrutando de su noche de baile, en la intimidad de su hogar. No necesitaban nada más para una noche mágica de baile de fin de curso.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, ¡mi segundo one-shot (y primer song-fic) de Carlisle y Esme! No pensé que lo escribiría tan pronto, la verdad. Supongo que me animó muchísimo que gustara el primero, _Shining_, y me animé a escribir otra vez. ^-^ Pues resulta que me preguntaba qué harían Carlisle y Esme solos en casa cuando los chicos se fueran a un baile de fin de curso, y se me ocurrió esto. ^^ Sé que hay dos canciones, "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri y "A Thousand Years, Part 2" de Christina Perri con Steve Kazee, pero elegí esta última porque me encanta el dueto, y para mí y otros fans que conozco esta es su canción (y la otra versión también), la letra les viene como anillo al dedo, perfecta, y no pude resistirme, tenía que ser esta. ****Espero que os gustara el fic tanto como a mí, y si es así, me escribáis aunque sea una palabrita como review. x) Muchos saludos a todos y gracias por leer. ;D Ah, y feliz San Valentín, por cierto! ;) **


End file.
